candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 204/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 203/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 205/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *With only 25 moves available, clearing all the jellies under icings can be a tough task. However, it is made easier by a long moon struck near the end. *The moon scale is very unstable. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points 32 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 64,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the top row of blockers and work your way down to the double jellies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points. Hence, an additional 6,000 points for two stars and an additional 36,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There is a huge amount of icings to be cleared and the locked candies increase the difficulty of clearing them. However, the limited number of moves may force the creation of special candy combinations which will give a huge amount of points. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves This is provided if the candies in the cascades match thosefrom the moon scale and is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores.. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the regular icings are not yet cleared before moon struck. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the three star target score. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality is a timed level and has a completely different board layout. This level has a completely original design; it is not based on any Reality level at the time of its release. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-30-46.png|Mobile version Level 204 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sweet Dreams levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with Dreamworld-exclusive designs Category:Levels with a timed Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart